Weekend
by Nane Reyes
Summary: Another point of view of what could have happened after Audrey Pauley


It was 8 o'clock on that beautiful Saturday morning. He woke up with the sound of some birds singing outside his window. As he knew he wouldn't sleep again, he just got up. He would have breakfast and then get dressed. He hadn't really planned that weekend but he knew it would be exactly like the others. Nothing interesting. He slowly went down the stairs singing some unidentifiable song. When he got to the living room he stopped, surprised by what he was seeing. She seemed surprised too but he hadn't realized why, until he noticed he was only on his underwear.

Monica, what're you doing here?

Sorry John, I didn't want to wake you up so I entered with my keys.

Has something happened?

No, I'm OK. - She said smiling. – I just figured that I could fix something I spoiled...

I'm not following you.

You had big plans for last weekend, didn't you? You'd watch satellite TV and eat microwave pizza, but I spoiled everything when I had that accident, so I decided to give you your weekend back!

Sounds good to me. – He said smiling back at her – Let me just get dressed and I'll be back in a minute.

He went upstairs again and in some minutes he was back.

You're late John. You said only one minute, and you took more than five.

If I were you I'd thank God I'm not a woman. – He joked and she laughed. – And then, where do we start from?

You tell me. I don't know about your weekend routine.

Have you had breakfast today?

Nope. – She said in a childish voice. – But I brought some things to have one. I left them on the kitchen. Let's go there!

After having a big and long breakfast, John stayed in the kitchen trying to tide the mess up and Monica headed to the living room. She sat on the sofa, turning on the TV and switching channels.

That's fine! Nothing interesting on TV! – She shouted

So your plans of fixing my weekend started pretty well! It's hard to find something good on weekends! – he finished doing the kitchen and came back to her. – That's why I have my radio. – He turned it on as she turned the TV off.

A happy song was playing and he got her by the hand and said with a sexy voice:

Let's dance!

She laughed at that and let him guide her through his dance, the funniest thing she'd done in months.

I didn't know you were that great dancer John! – She said smiling

I'm great at many things you don't even dream about. – He said joking

Maybe I do… - She said without thinking, and regretting that immediately.

That was it. The fun had ended up in embarrassment. Shoot! She always had to do something like that! You're an idiot, Monica, she thought.

Instead of letting her go he just wanted to know more about what he thought he had listened her saying.

What do you dream of, Monica?

I dream of … - their faces were close enough for something to happen but she knew it was not the right time for that – I mean, I think there are many things about you that I don't know… But I'm sure you can sing well too because I've already dreamed about you singing and it was quite nice.

She let her go by this time.

Really? I also dreamed about you singing once… But it was not nice. - She threatened to beat him so he corrected himself. - It was pretty good! – He said smiling.

I'll pretend I believe you! – She said going outside. He followed her.

Got tired?

A little bit. – She tried to sound normal – Long time I didn't dance like that! It was fun!

She leaned on the fence and looked at him. He came closer.

Are you Ok Monica?

Yeah, I'm fine… Just… Never mind!

I need to tell you something. – He said suddenly surprising her. He leaned out on the fence.

Go ahead!

You didn't spoil my last weekend. I did it. – He said, knowing she wouldn't understand.

John, is this your fault that a drunk guy hit my car on my way home?

No, it's not. But if I had done what I really wanted, you wouldn't have gone away on that moment, maybe you couldn't have gone away all the night. – His eyes stopped on hers and he could see she was confused.

What do you mean?

I think it's better if I show you.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She opened slowly her mouth for him, enjoying every moment and giving him enjoyment too. He held her so tight she thought she wouldn't be able to breathe after that.

John… - She whispered

Yeah… - He replied

You literally take my breath away, you know that?

I'm sorry. – He said laughing, letting her go just a little. – Did you understand what I meant now?

Could you show me that again? – She said laughing.

I guess it's better if we go inside. The neighbors will soon wake up and we have great chances of being the attraction of the day if we continue here.

He took her in her arms and kissed her again, taking her inside and closing the door.

THE END!


End file.
